Snow White Must Die
by Mochateen
Summary: "A pure soul has the strongest heart, which is the greatest weapon of all." NaruHina Possible SasuSaku Full Summary inside. Based after the war with Juubi
1. Prologue

Snow White Must Die

**a/n: Hello everyone! I am back with a NaruHina fic this time. I am currently doing another fic on the side but I really wanted to get this one out for the life of me. Note: This is NOT a crossover of Nele Neuhaus' "Snow White Must Die"! I have not read that book and the English translation isn't coming out until January 15th (must we really wait so long?). I just really happened to like the title and especially thinking about Hinata's appearance to Snow White, all she is missing is the red lips really (although, I don't think red lips would make her look too attractive in this case). The story is based after the war in the manga/anime. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the more detailed summary and prologue. Please review!**

**Full Summary: "A pure soul has the strongest heart, which is the greatest weapon of all." In Konoha Village, everything turns in a disarray when Hyuuga Hinata, the successor of the Hyuuga family, goes missing mysteriously in the night. News of her disappearance goes along with other random absences through other villages. Not only do rumors begin to spread but Konoha's current hokage, Tsunade of the Legendary Sanin, cannot send out any ninja to find the missing nin from the current construction on Konoha Village and not to mention the many reports that need to be filed on any current corpses found from the just finished war. In Uzumaki Naruto's case, it irritates him that he is restrained from rescuing her. However, in Hyuuga Hinata's case, it's only a matter of time that her life is running out.**

* * *

[ Prologue ]

_Hyuuga Hinata's POV_

My eyes were blurry and I couldn't see anything happening right in front of me. As my eyebrows furrowed and my sight was beginning to show some improvement, I saw shadows passing by the little light that was shining. My eyes flickered before turning my head. It was not moving as quickly as I wanted it to, but it still moved. Somehow, it felt more of a struggle than a simple command, but my legs crept up slowly and my arms moved around in a sluggish way. My eyes turned, I felt a sweat down my eye and I couldn't move much. To suffice my struggle, I simply stopped moving and watched the shadows block the little light that I thought was a doorway. However, it became more clear that the light lines in front of the shadows were bars. I made a light gasp and the shadows were no longer moving.

"Ah, she's awake," I heard. "Go get the boss, quick!"

At least I knew that my hearing was fine. But this weight on my arms and legs was unbearable. My swiftness was compared to that of a mere snail. What was happening to me? At my attempt to try and move my legs and arms, I became frustrated and tired, letting out deep breaths of air. This weight would not go away and it was keeping me hostage of my own body.

"It seems our caged bird is trying to become free, leave us," echoes a terrifying voice from outside of this cage.

My eyes try to concentrate on a face but the blur has become a lapse to me. With my arm out from my body and the shadow coming closer and closer to it, I try to move it but I'm too late. A cold hard ring grips tightly around my heavy arm. My eyes look toward it but the blackness is still just a blob. I blink my eyes and nothing seems to work. It is then that I try my best to focus on the shadow's face.

"Hyuuga Hinata, ne?" the deep voice catches me off guard by identifying me.

My eyes widen a bit. Who is he? How does he know my name?

"W-Who are...?"

"Shh, you must not waste your energy just yet, you will need it for a greater purpose," he shushed me.

It was then that his intentions for me being here were heightened. His fingers began crawling up my arm and closer to my shoulder. I felt my body shiver and my eyes searching his face as a large grin surfaced.

"Do not worry my dear, although your beauty is enticing, I have much bigger plans for you," he smiled.

I felt a sort of sting and then a something cold begin to numb my arm more than it was before. The weight grew larger to the point where I felt my breathing shallow. My eyes were racing from one corner to the other in fright. Was he trying to poison me? No, he said he had bigger plans for me. It was then a smiling picture of Naruto flashed through my mind. _Naruto-kun... Please... Help me..._


	2. Tears

Snow White Must Die

**a/n: Yes, yes I know I kinda left you hanging on the details of the prologue but it sort of explains Hinata's situation and how the story will go on as her capture disrupts everyone in Konoha Village. Also, I want to thank everyone who put this story on watch or favorite, it makes me want to type more! C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

[ Tears ]

_Uzumaki Naruto's POV_

"You don't understand! She's in grave danger! We have to go look for her!"

"And I am telling you that I am in no position to send out a a rescue party!"

"Then just let me go out on my own! You've seen what I can do, I will be fine on my own!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, your help is needed here and the discovery of your newfound power as a Jinchuriki puts you as a number one target for anyone to wants to repeat Uchiha Obito's actions!" the old granny wouldn't budge. It was until she sighed that I felt my grinding teeth come to a stop and all of the frustration began to dissipate, "Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata is not the only missing nin."

The news came as a shock to me as my knees shook and I finally took a seat, "I have been keeping contact with the other kages of the villages and they also had one or two nins missing. We believe there is a greater power at work but right now we have no clues as to where they went or if they chose to leave on their own-!"

"Hinata would never leave on her own! You know better than that Granny!" I stood up in Hinata's defense.

Her glare shot through me in one breathless strike, "We cannot make any assumptions. The fact that this is not the only missing nin case means that this is no coincidence, however we are still taking death counts from the war and our village continues to rebuild what Pain destroyed. You are forbidden to go after Hyuuga Hinata and I will make sure of that."

The door opened from behind me and I turned to see who was coming in. That unmistakable pink hair and shimmering green eyes. She just smiled but it wasn't as bright as it usually was. Her eyes were locked into mine but then she looked away towards Granny Tsunade.

"I am here as promised Lady Tsunade," Sakura said politely.

"Good, I hope you can handle him. I count on your reports," Granny said.

I looked at her in disbelief. She was practically assigning me a babysitter who just happened to be Sakura.

"Granny this is unfair. If you would just let me go out and find her-!"

"Naruto I'm afraid your better judgement has been clouded by your feelings for her. However I will consider sending a rescue party after the count is done," Tsunade sat down, her final words said.

I look at her in astonishment. That's it? I wondered if she even cared. Sakura took my arm and pulled me back. My feet began to follow her but my heart said otherwise.

Sakura and I walked down the dirt path towards my apartment but I had no desire to go there. There were moments where Sakura would mention how clear the sky was since the day of the war but that did not lift up my gaze. I thought about how Hinata always smiled when I was around and during the war, she tried to protect me and even said that my life is not only mine. It was then that Granny's words echoed through my head, _'Your better judgement is being clouded by your feelings for her.' _Feelings for her? Do I like Hinata-chan that much? Or is it because there were countless times where she tried to save me life and I would do the same for her.

"Ne, Naruto, you want to eat some Ichiraku Ramen?" Sakura asked me.

I looked over to her and then the other way. The smell of ramen was good but when I thought about it, Hinata and I ate ramen together once with a couple of others.

"No thanks," I continued walking.

Sakura stayed behind but I kept my head down and my hands in my pockets. I kept walking around in the bright of day, and I even came across a familiar tree. I turned my head around and thought about how I saw Hinata for the first time in years. She definitely changed a lot, I mean, she looked so pretty. My eyes narrowed and then I thought of how she woke up and I told her to come with me and she ended up fainting on me again. It finally occurred to me that what I said to her sounded pretty weird in the first place.

"Yo Naruto!"

The familiar voice interrupted my train of thought and I saw Kiba standing in front of me with Akamaru standing behind him, "Kiba?"

His face changed when he saw mine, and in an instant he knew what I was thinking. His gaze softened up, "So you've been thinking about her too huh?"

I felt a bit shocked, was it that obvious? But he just smiles and takes me expression as a 'yes'. Kiba takes a seat against the tree trunk and looks at the sky. I take a seat by him, thinking that he might have something to say to me. Akamaru just lays down next to his owner, quiet for now.

"Did you ever think that...?"

"No, Hinata isn't the kind of person to just get-up and leave ya' know?" Kiba answered quickly.

"That's what I said to Granny Tsunade but she won't listen to me. She cares more about the death count than Hinata but I mean, it's important to record and let families know of their passed loved ones but still, shouldn't it matter?" Kiba stares at me incredulously. I stare back puzzled, "What? I mean, shouldn't it?"

His eyes narrow, "Did Hinata say something to you?"

I look at him dumb-founded, "Eh?"

"I mean, did she just happen to mention something to you?"

"Well... no I mean, I remember her trying to protect me from the Juubi and telling me that my life isn't just mine but-!"

"No no, before that!"

Before that? "Like when? I didn't see much of her until she fought Pain..." my voice trailed. I thought about it more clearly. Kiba was calling me but I was too lost to respond.

"_I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore!... I'm just being selfish... I am here because I want to be... I always chased you. I wanted to catch up to you... That's why I'm not afraid to die, if it means protecting you!"_

"_Because... I love you Naruto."_

"Hinata..." My eyes widened on the sudden fact.

"Eh, Naruto? Are you okay?"

"U-Um, I gotta go! See ya Kiba!" I rushed to my feet and began running towards my apartment.

* * *

_Haruno Sakura's POV_

I had been left behind by Naruto after asking to treat him to ramen. It made my heart hurt a bit to see him so depressed like that. Hinata's appearance was a big thing in Konoha but with such much going on after the war, it's no wonder no one really seems to care. I carried a bento I made at home towards the Kage mountains. Every day I walked up the trail towards the inside of the mountains and every day I came out from the same place. The interrogation room hidden in the little sunlight that came out from small openings through the mountain. As I came into the dark-seeping room, there were four me holding a jutsu form as they sat at the four corners of the wronged. The jutsu was to keep the victim's chakra flow low and chains to restrain from fighting. I came inside and kneeled down in front of the prisoner.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again," Sasuke cursed my appearance.

I ignored him. I opened up my neatly wrapped bento and set along the dishes as usual. Uchiha Sasuke, the missing nin gone rogue then rampage on the village was still on trial to be set by Tsunade-sama. I looked at him since he could not see me through his bandaged eyes. The bandages had been properly changed so I did not have to change them. I took out my chopsticks and held onto a piece of fried egg. I put it to Sasuke's mouth, letting him smell it before he noticed me feeding him. However, he refused the food and turned his head.

I sighed, "You may as well be wasting food."

Sasuke did not respond.

I put the food to his mouth again. He knew he could slap it away from me and all he could do was move his head. I waited patiently, letting it set there hoping he'd give in. It was then that he opened his mouth slightly, just taste what it was. Instead I stuffed it in his mouth so he couldn't refuse, smiling at myself for my triumph. He didn't chew for the moment so I waited and for a while, it seemed endless before he would move his mouth.

"I made this food for you this time, so I'd appreciate it if you'd at least try to eat it," I told him.

It was my last visit that I bought some food from the local bakery and he had asked me if I made it. When I told him I didn't he told me that he lost his appetite. For the last few weeks I come every day on this walk and every day I put up with the same trial with Sasuke. However, my heart continues to yearn for him and to hug him. I want to tell him that everything is alright but it really isn't.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sasuke asked.

I looked up at him. So he noticed. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeding him again but he was still.

_I have nothing to say, is that so wrong?_ I wanted to tell him, but instead my big mouth said, "Why are you so curious?"

Sasuke was quiet but it seemed so eerie as if I said something wrong. Thank God he couldn't see my expression of doubt. I kept feeding him knowing that the chakra that was pushing against him must've been exhausting on his body. The bento was halfway done when Sasuke moved his head to the side. He didn't want anymore. My cheeks puffed in anger but I sighed instead, he never ate that much anyway. I began putting away my bento before I lifted my head, Sasuke's face just in front of mine. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as he pushed himself back, turning his head.

"Why are you doing this?"

For once, I was out of words. My heart was ready for that question and I rehearsed the answer so many times but I was speechless, "I…" I told myself to speak something, "Naruto kept his promise to me. He risked his life to return you to me. We were friends Uchiha Sasuke, and when I couldn't do anything before now all I want to do is do everything for you."

Sasuke did not say anything for a moment until he opened his mouth to speak, "You make it sound like you're in love with the dobe."

My eyes widened but then lowered, "You don't know the meaning of love Sasuke." I stood up and began making my way out until I stopped not too far behind him, "Besides, Naruto is in love with someone else and so am I."

I kept on walking then. It wasn't until the darkness began invading my figure that the tears fell one by one. My cheeks wet and my eyes watering as I made silent whimpers in my pain.

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto's POV_

In my apartment I made instant ramen but even when the smell invaded my nose my appetite did not call for it. I groaned, wanting to rip out the hair from my head. I stared out the window into the night sky. It was so dark and yet the moon was so large and bright. The moon. It reminded me of her eyes. I began sitting up as I yelled in my frustration. In one hand, I thought of Hinata-chan as a friend and on the other I wondered if I like her, like almost love her. I heard a knock on my window as I blinked my eyes and looked outside.

My eyes widened in surprise, "Kakashi-sensei!"

I ran to open the window as he waved, "Yo."

"What are you doing here Sensei?"

"I thought I'd drop by to see how you're doing."

I frowned, "Granny Tsunade sent you here didn't she?"

Kakashi-sensei was quiet as I was ready to close the window, "Ah! Naruto, we're all worried about you. Not just the Hokage."

I looked back at him, opening the window and leaving on it. I sighed.

"I saw you talking to Kiba today."

I made a shocked face and pointed at him, "Y-You were e-e-eavesdropping!?"

Kakashi-sensei made his usual smiling face, "You know it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."

I turned my head in my embarrassment. I scratched the back of my head, "I-I was just… thinking… about 4omething'."

Kakashi-sensei raised a brow at me, questioning my statement.

I sighed, seeing that there was no point in keeping it a secret anyway, "When Kiba asked me if something happened with Hinata-chan, he was right. That day I was fighting Pain on my own, he had me caught, and he was ready to take the Kyuubi's chakra away from me. But someone saved me. Hinata came in the middle of the battlefield and tried to help me escape but… I thought she died and I had forgotten about what she told me earlier because of the war. But, when she held my hand and we fought against the Juubi, she never stopped protecting me. She was always there with me. She was always watching me. And… she loved me more each and every time." I laughed embarrassingly, "I told her that she was amazing and I hugged her and I kissed her cheek but then she fainted on me and everyone looked at me like it was my fault. I didn't understand, I didn't realize that she loved me then."

Kakashi-sensei looked at me a bit shocked before he cleared his throat, looking for the right words to say. But I interrupted him when tears started dropping one by one down my face, "Maybe if I realized it sooner, I could've saved her. She wouldn't be gone right now. I would be protecting her like she protected me. I would be holding her hand right now and we'd watch the moon together. Her eyes that shine like the moon and the moon now curses me with her eyes. Kakashi-sensei, it's my fault she's gone. I should've been more careful with her. I should have been there for her every minute of the day."

Kakashi-sensei puts a hand on my shoulder as I look up at him, "No one knew she would disappear like she did. But seeing as you feel so strongly for her, I'd say you were in love with her."

My eyes widen when he says that as he waves his hand goodbye in a puff of smoke. I looked down and thought about it more clearly. _I am in love with Hyuuga Hinata._

* * *

_Hatake Kakashi POV_

I arrived at the Hokage's office just as she had bid me on my report of Naruto. The Hokage stood in front of the window just behind her chair, her arms crossed behind her and her eyes full of serious intent.

I cleared my throat to speak, "I'm here to report on Uzumaki Naruto."

The Hokage stared through the glass before finally turning to face me, "Yes?"

I looked around for a moment before reporting, "At first, I thought Naruto was going to escape after speaking with Inuzuka Kiba, however it was not the case after he went to his apartment. I visited him there and…"

The Hokage took a seat and looked up at me, "What is it?"

"I never thought Naruto could cry after Master Jiraiya passed, or cry for anyone else in fact," I admitted.

Tsunade looked at me intently. I was not lying but it seemed she was having a hard time believing it as well. She sighed, almost giving up the fight, "Continue to surveillance him until deemed unnecessary."

I stood straight, "Yes Hokage-sama."

**Review please?**


	3. Dreams

Snow White Must Die

**a/n: Oh my gosh, you guys make me want to cry. All the reviews made me so happy so I was like, "I better start away at the next chapter!" So here you guys go! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

[ Dreams ]

_Hyuuga Hinata's POV_

There was so pain to my suffering. Everything felt so odd, like I could hear and see things but I couldn't feel them. I was absolutely numb of all the injections they were giving me. I kept thinking logically, trying to keep myself strong from everything. _How long have I been here?_ That seems to be the only question I can think of right now. When I wake up, there are always there to watch me and give me another injection. It's the same situation over and over again. But at one point, I was awake and they were not paying attention at the moment. But with the effect still in place, I could only listen to what they were saying.

"She's waking up too much and we're running out of the juice. We need to think of something and fast," one person said.

"What about Genjutsu?" said another voice.

"Genjutsu? We're trying to numb her not cause her more pain before the due date."

"Genjutsu will work. We just have to be vigilante that she won't break it or use Byakugan."

I groan, afraid of what they may plan to do to me next. I try my best to move my body but it seems I have already given myself away. My strength is somewhat there but I try to put my mind on it. Yet they hold me down, lifting my face up so that I was staring at a bright light. The light was suddenly covered by the shadow of a head with hair. Bright green eyes stared into mine as my eyes widened in fear. I thought about using Byakugan before he could use genjutsu but it was too late.

My body seemed to flow in this cold river as I shivered, pulling my knees close to my chest as I shut my eyes hard. It was then that I felt this sudden relief, like there was no weight on my chest anymore. I lifted my gaze up to see this white-filled atmosphere. I looked around, my movements a bit slow but I didn't seem to mind. My eyes gazed here and there, trying to find something to hold onto, to touch. I reached out my arms and felt fabric. I looked up to see a young, beautiful woman with bright red hair staring at me with a soft smile on her face.

I blinked my eyes and retracted my hand, "I-I'm sorry. I thought I was alone here."

The woman kept smiling, "It's alright Hinata. I am here for you."

"Y-You know my name?" I said with a small gasp.

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

She was like a comfort to me. Her gaze stared at me softly instead of judgment while her aura this alluring mother-figure. She held out her arm to me as I crawled slowly up to her, laying my head on her lap and feeling relaxed for once. I shut my eyes slowly as she starts singing this soft lullaby. This place, it was not like before. Where was I anyway? I didn't seem to care for the moment anyway. This lady, this beautiful person, she was here to help me and I didn't realize until now. I just wish not to get out of it just yet.

* * *

_Haruno Sakura's POV_

Memories kept flooding into my head as I could not forget that day. The day Sasuke left us in Konoha, to suffer for him and for him to suffer on his own. I was lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling and reminding myself that I had things to do. All night I couldn't stop waking up. Sometimes there were nightmares and some were dreams I reached out for. I just wish the dreams would come true. I looked over to the door, wondering what would happen if I went through it.

It was then a smile appeared on my face when I thought, _How silly, what would happen if I opened the door?_

I got out of bed, my feet jumping at the shock of how cold my floor was. Jumping into the bathroom, I freshened myself up and wore some casual clothing since there were no missions for the team today. I walked out of the house, no one around for me to say hi too and closed the door behind me. Some of my neighbors waved at me and I smile and wave back. It was then I reached Naruto's apartment. Looked pretty normal, except for some clatter and noise here and there and then a thud against his window. It caught my eye as it almost looked like a furniture piece.

_Is he trying to throw away his stuff?_ I thought to myself, scared that he was actually trying to throw it out the window.

I ran upstairs and broke down his door, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Naruto looked up at me, his hands holding up some sort of chair as everything was a mess. I mean, usually it was a mess but it was even messier than normal. I saw papers and pencil marks everywhere, there were also maps scattered around.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! It's a good thing you came! I have something to ask of you!" Naruto exclaimed as I looked at him with a confused expression. His face approached mine as I blushed lightly from the closeness, "Will you help me look for Hinata?"

I looked at him, my brained cracked like a broken mirror at his oblivious question. Is he crazy? Not only would Lady Tsunade kill me, we have no leads and even if we did go, we'd be going into the battlefield blind my hand turns into a fist as I smack him over his head, "Are you an idiot! Do you want to get killed?"

Naruto yelped at the pain and rubbed his head. I panted, using some strength into it until he looks up at me, this serious gaze in his eyes, "Yes. I want to find Hinata."

I look at him astonished. His voice, it changed to this utter importance that even I couldn't ignore. I shake my head and snap out of it, "E-Even if we try what could just the two of us do? Tsunade-sama even told me that when the others disappeared, villages were on high alert. They aren't just normal shinobi to slip past such skilled ninja."

Naruto still kept his gaze, and it was starting to scare me a little too, "I had a dream." This is where I was threatening to give him another smack but he put up his hands, "L-Listen to me first! It was about Hinata!"

I blinked my eyes, my ears wide open now. He took a deep breath, "I… She was stuck somewhere. I heard her call my name, calling me for help. She sounded really weak and scared. Then I heard something echoing, almost like she was in a cave."

I furrowed my eyebrows. A cave? It is a good hiding spot but it's very vague. There were a bunch of caves we had to pass through on our missions. Then again, it does explain the maps, "That's unclear Naruto, a cave? It makes sense but there are tons of caves, discovered and undiscovered."

Naruto turned his head, "I know but I can't help myself now. You can help me or not help me, but I am going to find Hinata."

I looked at him in shock. So, he was just asking me because he needed me and now I have a choice instead of being forced to. I turn my head, my chest feeling a little tight as I put my hand on the doorknob and start walking outside.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke's POV_

I suppose I couldn't say that I had some shut-eye for a while. But things are usually so quiet and it makes me think I'm sleeping. Being in the dark of things doesn't help either but of course, I prefer the quiet more than Naruto's loud mouth. That dobe. I finally hear something odd in the silence. Footsteps, a woman's footsteps, and definitely not Sakura's lighter steps. It's that lady, the Hokage.

"Uchiha Sasuke, are you ready to confess yet?" Tsuanade of the Legendary Sanin speaks proudly.

I just grin, "No. And I don't feel like telling you anything either."

"Your actions will never justify your reasons anyhow, a why would be put down for report so that we can sentence you. However, you just don't want to talk."

I turn my head slightly, not responding seeing that it would be pointless too. I hear the footsteps receding and then hear another pair, their lighter so I know who it is.

"Sasuke… why are you so stubborn?" Sakura asked me.

Finally a question worthy of answering, "I choose to be. It's not anyone else's fault or choice."

"But it matters to me how you act, you could serious end up on the death penalty for your actions," Sakura pleaded.

I turn my head a little more, even though it's almost impossible with my head completely chained along with my arms, legs and torso. Yet what do her words remind me of, oh. I had forgotten about that day, damn the day she reminded me of it. Although, perhaps I should have been expecting it, "Why do you care so much?"

"Be-Because you're important to me!" she answers.

"No I'm not, Naruto is," I answer a little too honestly.

It's quiet and I can't hear anything. I expected crying or whimpering but I just hear footsteps. They're not walking away or getting distant, they're getting closer. I feel confusion for once before something stings my face. I can't exactly move my face so I feel a full on gravity push from the slap against my cheek.

"Y-You're so insensible and inconsiderate to how I feel about you! Go die Sasuke!" she screams at me before I hear distant running.

I just sit there, almost stunned. I don't remember Sakura ever really hurting me like that. There was countless times where she's wanted to wound me in battle but this… it felt surreal. It's then that I can almost hear her screaming all those years ago. Screaming and telling me not to leave. I feel myself smirk, even then she hasn't changed.

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto's POV_

It's too bad Sakura-chan didn't agree to help me find Hinata. But I know, even if I have to search and look into each cave in the whole country, I will find her somehow. I circle some of the caves I have a good memory of and then others that I haven't seen or been in. Perhaps if I had more clues or something, it could help. But all of this searching and looking gets my head aching from the pain. I groan and fall back down to the ground, staring up at the ceiling and wondering how she was. She sounded so scared and weak. Hinata is never like that. She was always trying and being strong for everyone. I shut my eyes for a moment then think about Ichiraku Ramen. Its then my eyes snap open and I'm practically running out the door.

I'm seated in front of the old man as he just smiles at me. The smell is so great and I can't wait to dig in. I take up my chopsticks and start eating, the excitement choking me as I swallow.

"Don't eat so fast now, Naruto!" the old man says as I just smile.

It's then that something seems to ring in my head. I look at the seat next to me and see Hinata there, slowly eating her ramen. She looks up at me blushing then just making the small shy smile she always does. My eyes seem to lighten up when she's there until the old man clears his throat.

"What are you looking at Naruto?"

I turn my head to see him confused before I look at the seat, the wind taking its place. Suddenly, the aroma doesn't even get my attention as I look into my ramen bowl. The old man stares at me oddly and I begin to eat my ramen slowly.

After some unappetizing ramen, I see some kids running around but that's not really what caught my attention. There is a couple holding hands, staring at each other and just laughing almost out of the blue. I look away but it gets me thinking.

_Maybe Hinata and I would be holding hands like that if…?_ I shake my head and growl in my frustration. This tight feeling in my chest, I didn't get it. It feels like my heart is racing but then it feels like someone just stabbed me right through it. I take a deep sigh and walk back over to my apartment. I go inside and find someone standing there. I look up and stare closely, turning on the light and see pink hair.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" I was surprised. How did she even get in here?

"I want to help you find Hinata."


End file.
